


frog to owls

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon), Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Chasing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: 7 humans get transported to the boiling isles Anne and Robyn must find the others and get home before the emporor finds them
Relationships: Amity Blight/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar, Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashmity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through the Eyes of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784364) by [Sashmity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity). 



Anne: Sasha stops

Anne Marcy sprig polly Robyn Starling and hop pop was chasing Sasha and Grimes

Sasha : I'm trying to get us home (Jerry steals the box )

Grimes : darn Pest ( tom grabbed Jerry who slammed the box on his head and bit his finger causing him to scream )

Robyn : please stop

The music box opened

Everyone: oh no! [ Bright lights cover the screen

meanwhile back on earth

[Open on a witch with green hair and a staff backflipping onto a cliff. She glares up at a large purple snake]

Gildersnake: Foolish child! I could swallow you whole! [hisses]

Azura: Do not underestimate me, Gildersnake, for I am the Good Witch Azura, warrior of peace! [poses as wind blows her hair, before dropping into a battle stance and holding her staff like a bazooka] Now eat this, sucka! [fires off staff]

Gildersnake: [while being shot] No! My only weakness: dying! [collapses]

[Cuts to a doll of Azura and a green snake being held]

Luz: And that's the end.

Camila: The end of what?

Luz: My book report. [the snake hisses and bites the doll] I think I knocked it out of the park.

Principal Hal: Your book report is why you're in here.

[He gestures to the door, through which we can see two students running by screaming, snakes biting their heads]

Luz: Oh. That's where the backup snakes were.

Camila: And what were you going to do with this? [holds up several firecrackers tied together]

Luz: That was for the Act Three closer.

Camila: Mija, I love your creativity, but it's gotten out of hand. Do you remember why you were in the principal's office the last three times?

[Cut to Luz on stage at an audition for Romeo and Juliet, holding a spork]

Luz: O happy dagger, give me death!

[Luz stabs the spork into her torso before tearing her dress, making several links of sausages fall out. Everyone else on stage screams and runs. Cut to Luz sewing a pigeon head onto a squirrel's body, on a platform labelled "baby griffin"]

Luz: Now for the final anatomically correct touch, spider breath.

[She opens the model's beak. Many spiders come out, crawling over her and the table. People scream in terror, throwing objects everywhere. Cut to cheerleading tryouts, where a girl does a successful backflip. Every other student applauds]

Luz: You think that's an impressive trick? [throws her pom-poms to the side] Take a look at this. [turns around to reveal she flipped her eyelids inside out] Bleep, bloop, bleep!

[Everyone else screams and runs, and it sounds like at least one person is gagging. Cut back to Principal Hal's office]

Camila: We all love that you express yourself, but if you can't learn to separate fantasy from reality, you may need to spend the summer here.

[She holds out a pamphlet for Reality Check Summer Camp. Luz takes it reluctantly]

Luz: Don't worry, Mom. I won't let you down. [stands up triumphantly] No more weirdness!

[The snake in Luz's hand suddenly jumps out and bites the principal. He falls to the ground with a yell while the snake hisses]

Luz: That doesn't count, right?

[Cut to Luz, who is standing disappointedly in front of her house]

Camila: [comes out of the house] Oh! Oh, my baby! [hugs Luz] Now, don't worry. Summer camp is only going to be for three months. You'll be so busy balancing checkbooks and learning to... appreciate public radio, the time will fly by!

Luz: But I don't like any of that stuff. I like editing anime clips to music and- and reading fantasy books with convoluted backstories.

Camila: Mija, your fantasy world is holding you back. Do you have any friends? Real ones, not imagined or drawn or reptilian?

[Luz drops her book, disappointed. She walks slowly over to the trash bin]

Camila: Summer camp is a chance to make some friends, but you have to try. Can you do that?

Luz: Yes, Mom.

[Luz puts her book, The Good Witch Azura, into the trash bin. Camila's phone vibrates in her purse]

Camila: Oh. I gotta go to work. [kisses Luz's forehead] Your bus is coming soon. Text me when you get there. Cuídate mucho, mija. ¡Qué te vaya bien! [walks away]

Luz: Bye, Mom. [watches her leave, then gasps and rummages through the bin] Where is it? Where is it?

Owlbert: [hoots]

[Luz looks up and sees Owlbert, her book sticking out of the bag in his beak. He turns and flies away]

Luz: Tiny trash thief!

[Luz chases Owlbert. She pauses when the reach a decrepit abandoned house, but Owlbert continues right inside. Luz stares at the house]

Luz: [growls]

[Steeling her nerves, Luz runs inside. The front door slams shut behind her, and the entire inside glows, visible through the windows and the holes in the roof]

[Cut to the inside of a tent, where a door unfolds in three parts before opening. Owlbert hops through it, and a second later, Luz follows]

Luz: Stop adorably hopping away, you‐‐ Huh? [looks around the tent, which is full of old odds and ends] Whoa. I thought I had a lot of weird stuff. [grabs a creepy-looking doll] But this? This is impressive.

Eda: [offscreen] Finally, you're back.

[Luz makes a noise and drops to the ground. She peeks back up and walks forward, moving the flap of the tent aside to see the back of a woman]

Eda: Now let's see what we've got here.

[Owlbert lands on top of Eda's staff. She turns him around, and he becomes a wooden fixture of the staff]

Luz: [gasps]

Eda: [takes out a phone from the bag] Garbage. [takes out a ring] Garbage. [takes out a golden shining trophy] Garbage. [gasps] Now, this... [takes out a pair of joke glasses with eyes on springs and puts them on] This will make me rich. [takes out Luz's book] And this... Oh, this will make good kindling. [holds the book with candle]

Luz: [gasps; runs out of the tent and grabs her book back] Excuse me, sorry, it's mine, thank you.

[Luz runs back into the tent and heads for the door. It folds up before she can walk through it and disappears. Camera zooms out to show Eda holding a key with an eye on it, the same eye that was on the door]

Eda: [takes off the glasses] You're not going anywhere.

Luz: Wah-ah!

[She shoves Azura into her messenger bag and ducks out the back of the tent. She runs, and skids to a stop mere inches away from falling off a cliff. She's clearly no longer on earth, the town before her being made up of far too many arms and teeth. A dragon flies by and is caught by one of said arms. Cut to denizens of the town going about their days: a cloaked figure holding an ice cream cone which eats someone, the legs of what appear to be a giant chicken, a centipede-looking thing opening its mouth to let a winged creature fly out. The latter two kiss before going their separate ways. Cut back to Luz]

Luz: [backing away from the cliff] Oh, no, no, no, no! What's going on? [shrieks as a fairy approaches her] Oh, hello, little fairy. Are you going to tell me this is all a fantastical dream?

Fairy: Give me your skin!

Luz: [screams, slaps the fairy into the ground] Where am I? Did I die? Am I in the bad place?

Eda: [touches her shoulder] You wish.

Luz: [sits down on a stool] I'm so sorry! I just wanted my book! If you're gonna eat my skin, [offers her arm and closes her eyes] just make it quick! Just do it now!

Eda: Eat you? Why would I eat... a potential customer?

Luz: [opens her eyes]

Eda: Can I offer you a human foot filled with holes? [holds up a green Croc, then puts it aside and grabs a stick of men's deodorant] A bar of green human candy? Oh, oh! How about this black shadow box that reflects only sadness? [holds a portable tv up to Luz]

Luz: [looks at Eda and laughs] That's not all it can do. Here, let me see it.

[Luz takes the tv and grabs two batteries from a dish labelled "Human candy! (?)" She puts the batteries in and presses the power button. A jazzercise video start playing with loud music]

Luz: Voilà!

[Several customers and vendors stop at the noise]

Monster #1: Huh?

Monster #2: What's that?

Monster #3: The sound‐‐ it's so alluring.

[Several monsters are now crowded around the tv]

Monster #1: [holding up green bills] I'll pay 40 snails for the screaming box!

Monster #2: I'll give you a hundred!

Monster #3: Can I eat the tiny person inside?

[all bidding]

Eda: [looks at Luz] What did you say your name was?

Luz: I'm Luz. Luz Noceda.

Eda: [taking people's money] Well, Luz, that was pretty clever... for a human.

Luz: That's kind of a weird thing for another human to say.

Eda: Oh, dear child, [take off bandana to reveal pointed ears] I'm not like you. [climbs onto the table] I'm Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!

Luz: A witch?

Eda: I am a respected, feared‐‐

Guard #1: Busted! [breaks the tv]

Monster: Run! It's a guard!

[All of the customers run away screaming. Eda hops down from the table]

Guard #1: [holds up Eda's wanted poster] Eda the Owl Lady, you are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors.

[ Anne and Robyn runs over ]

Robyn: what's going on

Luz: [peeking over the edge of the table] Whoa! Witch criminal!

Guard #1: [grabs Eda's arm] You are hereby ordered to come with me to the Conformatorium.

Eda: [frees her arm] Would you guys quit following me around? I haven't done squat.

Guard #1: And you're coming too... [picks Luz up by her hood]

Luz: Aah!

Guard #1: ...for fraternizing with a criminal.

Luz: Wh‐What? That's not cool!

Anne: hey put her down [ draws out her sword ]

Eda: Oh, all right, all right, you win. Just let me get my stuff.

[Eda reaches under the table and grabs her staff, swinging it at the guard. He falls to the ground with a grunt. Eda spins her staff and taps the bottom of it on the table, making all her stuff float in midair. Luz picks herself and her book off the ground ]

Robyn : You okay?

Luz : yep

Eda: Whoops. Can't forget this.

[Eda reaches into her hair and pulls out the key, pressing the eye to summon the portal door. She closes her hand into a fist, making the tablecloth wrap itself around all of her stuff. She sticks her staff through the bundle and starts running]

Eda: Follow me, humans.

Luz: [following Eda] This is crazy. If I die here, my mom's gonna kill me!

Anne : [Running ] and I have to find My friends

Eda: Ha! I won't let 'em hurt you. A human like you three is much more valuable to me alive than dead.

Luz: Wait. What's that supposed to‐‐

Eda: Whoo‐hoo!

[Eda jumps, pulling herself Anne , Robyn and Luz onto her staff. They take off into the sky as the guard runs into frame]

Guard #1: You won't get away with this, Owl Lady! [looks at his hands] Yeah, all right. You did. You got away with it. She got away with it, everybody! Typical.

[Cut to Eda Anne and a crying Luz and Robyn flying on Eda's staff above the Isles]

Eda: You can open your eyes now, human.

Luz: [does so, yells and nearly falls off the staff when she sees the ground below them] Flying staffs, crazy monsters, you're a witch! What is this place?

Anne : [ Looks down then looks up and shrugs ] used to it

Eda: [picks Luz and Robyn up and rights her] This is the Boiling Isles. Every myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours.

[Various winged creatures fly behind them as Eda talks. A griffin that looks extremely similar to the one Luz made at school flies up next to them and screeches]

Luz: A griffin!

[The griffin barfs spiders]

Luz: I knew it!

Eda: Yep. Griffins, vampires, giraffes...

Robyn: [ gulps ] Vampires ?

Anne : Griffins ?

Luz: Giraffes?

Eda: Oh, yeah. We banished those guys. Bunch of freaks.

[Eda lands the staff and hops off, though her hand stays behind Causing Anne and Robyn to look concerned ]

Luz: Aaah! [falls off the staff then Anne and Robyn helps her ]

Eda: Oops. [screws her hand back on] That happens sometimes.

Luz: [stands] Well, I've had enough adventure for today. This is clearly not the PG fantasy world I always dreamed about. So, can you help me get back home?

Anne: Yeah I don't even have the box

Robyn : oh no

[Eda levels her staff in front of Luz Anne and Robyn, startling them]

Eda: Only if you help me first. [chuckles, lifts her staff, and walks away with the bag following her] Ah, now, come along, humans.

Luz: Whoa!

Anne : [ speaking quietly ] I hope your okay frog family

[Cut to a tower, on top of which is an owl with an uncanny human face that cackles. Zoom out as it flies down to reveal the Owl House, which Eda ,Luz Anne and Robyn walk up to]

Luz: [looking over her shoulder] Aren't you worried about those guards finding us?

Anne : [ puts hands in pockets ] Just great we're being hunted

Eda: Nope. My house has a state‐of‐the‐art defense system.

Hooty: Hoot‐hoot! Password, please!

[Eda pokes both of his eyes causing Robyn to flich]

Hooty: Aah!

Eda: We got no time for this, Hooty. Let us in.

Hooty: All right, all right! Geez! You never want to have any fun! Ow! Hoot!

[Hooty opens his mouth wide enough to completely cover the door. Eda , Anne ,Robyn and Luz step through, though Eda's bag stays outside. Hooty closes his mouth]

Hooty: [burps]

[Cut to inside]

Eda: Welcome to, [snaps her fingers] the Owl House...

[Candles ignite. A fire in the fireplace starts, a cauldron starts stirring itself, and a broom starts sweeping the floor. Overhead, a depiction of an owl beast of some kind begins to glow with a great screeching noise. the girls looks at all of this in awe]

Eda: ...where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops. Mm, also ex‐boyfriends. [chuckles]

Luz: This place is beautiful! [puts her book onto a coffee table] Do you live here all alone?

[Thudding footsteps shake the house]

Eda: Actually, I have a roommate.

King: [deep voice] Who dares intrude upon I, [normal voice] the king of demons? [squeaks a rubber ducky]

Luz: [gasps] ¡Ay, que lindo! [runs forward and scoops King up in a hug] Eda, he's so cute! Who's a widdle guy? Who's a widdle guy? Is it you? Is it you?

King: [struggles to free himself] No! I don't know who your little guy is! Eda, who is this monster?

Eda: [drags Luz away from King] Oh, this is Luz, the human. [puts her down] She's here to help us with our little... situation.

King: Oh! Hooray!

Luz: Wait, wait, wait. I don't like the sound of this "situation".

Eda: Just... let me explain. [draws a spell circle that darkens and effectively turns into a storybook. Narrating:] King was once a mighty king of demons, until his Crown of Power was stolen, and he became... [cut to Luz hugging King again] this.

Luz: You mean this little bundle of joy?

Eda: [narrating:]The crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through.

[The storybook circle fades, return to Luz hugging King]

Eda: A human like you. If you help us retrieve his crown, we'll send you back to your realm. So whaddya say? Plus, [picks up King by his face and shakes him gently] who could say no to this cute face?

King: No! Please don't encourage her! [is dropped] Nyeh!

Eda: I mean, we're kinda your only way home.

Robyn : yeah but we're also looking for our friends

Luz: So we don't really have a choice, do we ?

Eda: Nope. [picks Luz up and tosses her over her shoulder as she heads for the door along with Anne and Robyn] Now, we've got no time to lose.

King: [picks up his rubber duck] Soon, Mr. Ducky, we shall drink the fear of those who mocked us. [follows Eda]

Anne : If I ever get home I'm cleaning my hair

Robyn: I can't wait to see my daddy

Luz: Where are we going?

Eda: Somewhere super fun.

[Cut to the Conformatorium, where thunder claps]

Eda: The Conformatorium, a place for those considered unsuitable for society.

Luz: [notices Eda's wanted poster on the wall they're hiding behind] Whoa. These guys really have the hots for you.

Eda: Yep. But we were never caught because we're too slippery.

King: Try to catch me when I'm covered in grease. I'm a squirmy little fella. Aah! [falls off of Luz's head] You Anne and and I will sneak up to the top of the tower, where they're holding my crown.

Eda: And Robyn and I gonna make sure the warden's distracted.

Anne : [ Sighs and gets ready ] Let's do this

Luz: [gasps] Will I need a disguise?

Eda: Uh...

Luz: I've been waiting to use this. [pulls her hood on, flicks up cat ears] Meow, meow.

King: It's hideous.

Anne and Robyn : It's awesome

Eda: Oh, you'll fit right in.

[Eda taps the butt of her staff against the ground, creating a round glowing platform. She and Robyn steps away from it]

Eda: Hang on tight.

Luz: Whoa!

[The platform rises, floating all the way up to a window in the tower. It disappears suddenly, forcing Luz and Anne to grab the edge of the window sill and King to cling to her feet]

[Eda, meanwhile, tosses her staff and casually sits down on it as it rises]

Eda: Meet you guys at the top of the tower.

King: [grunting as he climbs up Luz and into the window]

Luz: [also grunting as she pulls herself up and in, falling on her face]

King: Ha‐ha! Cat's don't do that.

Anne: ok we're in

Luz: [sits up and gasps]

[The two of them marvel at the amount of prison cells before them, all of them occupied by shadowy beasts of varying shapes and sizes, though all of their eyes glow in the light]

Fanfic Prisoner: Hey, cat lady, how'd you get out of your cell?

Luz: Oh, no, no, no. I'm not a cat. [pulls her hood down] Also, I'm not a criminal.

King: Not yet, you're not.

Fanfic Prisoner: Neither are we. The stupid warden likes to lock people up who don't fit in. Like, I write fanfics of food falling in love. [pulls out a book of said fanfiction] I like food, I like love... Just let me write about it.

Eye-Eating Prisoner: I'm here because I like eating my own eyes. [plucks an eye out of his head as he says this, swallowing it. The eye floats back into place]

Tiny Nose: We are agents of fwee expwession! They will never siwence us!

Fanfic Prisoner: Yeah, she's really big into conspiracy theories.

Tiny Nose: The world is a simulation! We are but playthings for a higher being!

Luz: [pacing around] Wait. These aren't crimes. None of you actually did anything wrong. [pulls out Eda's wanted poster] You're all just a bunch of weirdos. Like me.

[Thudding footsteps attract their attention]

Fanfic Prisoner: It's Warden Wrath! Hide!

Luz and Anne : [exclaims and runs into an open cell, pulling the door down as they enters]

[Footsteps continue until a door is pushed open]

Warden Wrath: [ carrying Marcy and Jerry I can hear you.]

Luz: [whimpers]

Warden Wrath: [stomping forward] Just what are you fools whispering about? [looks down at Eda's wanted poster that Luz had dropped] Ah. The Owl Lady. [picks up the poster and crumples it, turning his fist into a hammer and slamming it into the door of Luz's cell] I'll get my hands on her soon enough.

[Warden Wrath looks into the cell, where Anne , Luz and King are huddled in the corner]

Tiny Nose: Fight against the oppwessor! We will wesist! We will conquer! We will never be afwaid of you, you old cweep!

[Warden Wrath walks over and drops Marcy and Jerry to her cell and opens it. She stares at the opening door]

Tiny Nose: Hooway! I'm fwee! [squeaks]

[Warden Wrath grabs Tiny Nose, his fist fitting around her entire body. He holds her up and points at the other two prisoners]

Warden Wrath: Let this be a lesson to all of you. There's no place in society for you if you can't fit in.

[He tightens his grip, making Tiny Nose squeak again. Warden Wrath stomps away, crushing the crumpled up wanted poster on his way out. forgetting Marcy and jerry A door slams, and Luz opens her cell, running to that of the Fanfic Prisoner as Anne runs towards Marcy and Jerry]

Anne: Marcy! Jerry!

Marcy: [ running with jerry ] Anne.

[ Anne and Marcy hug ]

Marcy : [ takes out the calamity box ] Jerry found this

Anne : thanks jerry [ Jerry thumbs up ]

Luz: Don't worry. I can get you out. [pulls on the lever, but can't lift it] No! My weak nerd arms!

Fanfic Prisoner: Just get out of here while you still can, kid. Enjoy freedom for us.

[The Fanfic Prisoner walks deeper in her cell. Luz reluctantly walks away. Cut to a hallway, where Eda and Robyn flies up to Luz Anne and Marcy ]

Eda: Hey, I just checked. [hops off her staff] The warden is distracted, tormenting some tiny creature. He won't be coming around here anytime soon.

Robyn: [notices jerry ] Jerry ! [ Robyn picked up Jerry and hugged him ]

[Luz continues walking without saying anything. Eda watches her, confused. They reach a towering door reading "CONTRABAND"]

King: My crown! It's close! I can sense its power! [runs up to the door and fiddles with the doorknob that's as big as he is]

Eda: Aw, he gets so cute when he's thirsty for power.

Marcy : should I tell him it's fake

Anne : nah I wanna see how this goes

Luz: It's not fair that they're all in here. They just want to be themselves. Why does everyone think that being a weirdo is so bad?

King: [grunts]

[The doorknob is thrown to the ground with a clink. King pushes open the door, cackling, and runs through]

Eda: Come on, before he hurts himself.

[Something zaps]

King: Ow!

[the human, Jerry and Eda follow King in. Cut to the inside of the room, which is empty save a giant glowing pillar in the center. King rubs his skull before charging at the pillar headfirst, succeeding only in launching himself backwards]

Eda: We have humans, remember?

King: Oh, yeah.

Luz: [takes a breath]

[Luz puts a hand against the pillar before walking through it. Inside are piles of what can only be described as as junk: everything from books to skulls to a dead fish in a tank. Atop the central one is a glowing crown]

Luz: Wait a second. Is that a...

[Cuts to Luz holding a Burger Queen paper crown, looking incredibly frustrated]

King: My crown! [jumps in place before taking the crown from Luz and placing it on his head] Yes. Yes! I can feel my powers returning! You, there. Nightmare critter. [points to a stuffed rabbit with one button eye falling out of a box] I shall call you Francois, and you shall be a minion in my army of darkness. Ha‐ha! [picks up the rabbit]

Jerry: laughs

Luz: That crown doesn't give him any powers, does it?

Eda: Uh, no.

[Luz glares at Eda]

Eda: Oh, look at us, Luz. King and I don't have much in this world. We only have each other. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it's important to me. And besides, us weirdos have to stick together, you know?

Luz: [grins and blushes]

Roby

Eda: Well, we owe you one. Now, let's get out of here before the warden finds us and loses his head.

Warden Wrath: Too late.

[Warden Wrath's hand turns into a blade, and with an easy swing he decapitates Eda. Anne catches her head]

Anne: [screams]

Eda: [sticking her tongue out like a bad fake corpse] Ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens.

Anne : [screams louder and longer]

[Cut to commercial]

Luz: Eda! Are you okay?

Eda: Yeah. This just happens when you get older.

Luz: Does it?

Warden Wrath: Finally, [transforms his hand back into a hand] I have you cornered, Eda the Owl Lady. [takes King's crown]

King: Weh?

[Warden Wrath walks closer to Eda and Anne . King follows him, his arms up and reaching for his crown]

Warden Wrath: My guards could never get you, but I knew if I took your pet's toy, you'd come running. [crumples the crown]

King: No! My power!

Eda: What do you want with me? I've never actually broken any of your stupid laws... in front of you.

Warden Wrath: I want you... [pulls out a bouquet of flowers] to go out with me.

Eda: Wha...?

Luz: [disgusted] What?

Anne : [smiling] Aw ture love [ Marcy face plams as Jerry sticks out his tongue in disjusy

Guard #2: Go, boss!

Warden Wrath: [shoots the guard a thumbs-up] You've always eluded our capture. You've always been the one who got away. I found that alluring.

Luz: I hate everything you're saying right now.

Warden Wrath: You stay out of this!

[Warden Wrath tosses the bouquet over his shoulder, turning his now free hand into tentacles to grab Luz and hold her above the ground]

Anne ,Marcy and Robyn : Luz!

Warden Wrath: So how about it, Owl Lady? [picks Eda's head up by the hair] The most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles and the feared Warden Wrath. We'd be the strongest power couple ever. I mean, it's‐‐ it's not like you can say no right now.

[Eda looks up at Luz, who's struggling to free herself from the warden's grasp. She looks to King, who gets picked up by one of the guards and also struggles for freedom]

Eda: [sighs] All right, Warden. You win. I'd just like to say something first. Come closer. No. Just come a little bit closer. Just... Yeah, that's good. [blows raspberry]

[Warden Wrath yells and drops Luz, who also yells. He wipes Eda's spit off his mask before Jerry steps on his foot Causing him to yell]

Eda: [laughs]

Warden Wrath: Impudent wench! Don't you know how many germs are in your mouth? Blegh!

Eda: Get over it. You had your guards stalk me, and then you cut off my head. I am not going out with you.

Warden Wrath: If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to des‐‐ Oh!

[Luz hits him in the head with Eda's staff. He falls to the ground with a loud crash]

Eda: [chuckles] Nice!

[The two guards step next to Eda's head. She glares at them as her body walks up behind them and drags their hoods over their eyes then Anne and Robyn kicked them then Marcy tied them with her crossbow]

Luz: Okay, we're going now.

[Luz runs forward with the others, grabbing Eda's head. Eda's body frees King of the guard's grasp, and Luz grabs her by the waist and they all mount the staff]

Owlbert: [unfurls his wings and hoots]

Luz: Expecto... flying? Magicus... escapicus!

Warden Wrath: [grunts as he gets up]

Eda: Gun it, magic stick!

[The staff takes off. Warden Wrath clamors to his feet]

Warden Wrath: Owl Lady, I won't let you get away again!

[His arms transform into bundles of tentacles, which he uses to chase after the staff and almost cacthed them but jerry poked them with a needle. Cut to them flying past prison cells, Warden Wrath in hot pursuit. Luz and the camera zero in on the lever keeping the Fanfic Prisoner's cell shut]

Luz: Eda, lend me a hand!

[Eda places her hand against Luz's. They open the cells of the three prisoners Luz and King had talked to earlier. All of them look excited. They burst through an outer door high in the center of the Conformatorium with a yell from Luz, then plummet. Warden Wrath exits right behind them, front flipping off the pillar]

[The staff and Warden Wrath fall toward the ground. Warden Wrath extends one of his tentacles, hitting the very back of the staff and launching Eda, Luz, Anne , Marcy , Robyn, Jerry and King off of it. They roll when they hit the ground, and Warden Wrath steps in front of them, his hand shifting into a blade again]

King: Ow, my bones!

Robyn: not good

Eda: Luz... [reattaches her head, then reaches into her hair and pulls out the key to the portal door] go back to the human world. [hands Luz the key, then runs at Warden Wrath]

Luz: What about you guys?

King: [stands and runs to join Eda] If you think this guy is bad, you shoulda seen her last boyfriend!

Eda: Not my boyfriend. [grabs King and jumps back towards Luz Anne Marcy Robyn and Jerry , avoiding Wrath's blade-hands] Go! Go! [puts Luz Anne Marcy Robyn and Jerry onto her staff]

Luz: But‐‐ But I‐‐

[Eda slaps the bottom of the staff, sending it into the air. Warden Wrath takes off his mask to reveal a face that's mostly mouth, which opens to breathe fire. Eda expertly draws two spell circles, one that catches the fire and one that launches it right back. Wrath slams into the wall of the Conformatorium]

Luz: [whimpering as she tries to not fall off the staff as Robyn picked up jerry who hid in her pocket causing Robyn to smile]

[Wrath stands up, brandishing his blade-hands and running at Eda again. The three prisoners peek out of the hole that he left in the wall. Luz and the others

flies down to talk to them]

Luz: Why are you guys just standing there? This is your chance to escape!

Marcy : and fight for freedom

Eye-Eating Prisoner: The warden'll catch us. He always does.

Fanfic Prisoner: We belong here.

Tiny Nose: Self‐doubt is a pwison you can never escape fwom.

[Prisoners muttering in agreement]

Luz: So, you have a different way of doing things, a different way of seeing things. That might make you weird, but it also makes you awesome. Don't you see?

Fanfic Prisoner: Why are you helping us?

Luz: Because us weirdos have to stick together. [pulls her hood on and mounts the staff] And nobody should be punished for who they are. [ jerry thumbs up ]

[The three prisoners all cheer. Luz turns the staff around]

Luz: Now, let's get 'em!

[They all follow Luz. Cut to Eda being thrown against the ground, and King being thrown into her arms a second later. Warden Wrath looms over them]

Warden Wrath: No more running away, Owl Lady. Today I capture you once and for all!

King: [whimpers and hides his face in Eda's chest]

Luz: Go, go, go, go!

[The prisoners scream as they barrel into Wrath. Luz and the others flies behind them]

Eda: Luz?

Eye-Eating Prisoner: [while shoving Wrath] I eat my own eyes!

Tiny Nose: [trips Wrath] I think the world as a twiangle!

Fanfic Prisoner: [holding Wrath down] And I practice the ancient art of fanfiction!

[Tiny Nose joins Fanfic Prisoner in holding Warden Wrath down while Eye-Eating Prisoner grabs his arms and ties them together. He then flips Wrath onto his stomach, so he can see Luz descending on Eda's staff]

Warden Wrath: You! Who do you think you are? [ jerry jumped down kicked sand in his face then jumped in Robyn's arms ]

Luz: [points at Wrath] Do not underestimate us , Warden Wrath, for I am Luz, the human, warrior of peace. [wind blows her hair] Now eat this, sucka!

[Luz pulls her firecracker from her book report out of her messenger bag, tossing it into the air before hitting it with Eda's staff. The firecracker lands in Wrath's flaming mouth and goes off, sending fireworks into the air. He runs away, humiliated, fireworks still going off in his mouth, while the prisoners cheer]

Anne : nice

Tiny Nose: [jumping up and down] We are victorious!

[Ed, with King on her shoulder, walks closer to Luz Anne and Marcy, putting a hand on the human's shoulder]

King: That was actually one of her better breakups.

Eda: Not a breakup. Anyway, let's bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me.

[The group fly off on the staff, fireworks still going off behind them]

[Cut to the living room of the Owl House, where Eda leans her staff against the couch

Robyn: that was a fun mission [Jerry laughed while eating some purple cheese ]

Eda: Well, a deal's a deal. Let's get you home. [snaps fingers]

[The key flies out of Luz's bag and into Eda's hand. She presses the eye, and the portal door unfolds itself in front of the fireplace. Luz walks up to it, then hugs herself and turns back to look at Eda and King. King looks at the ground, visibly sad. Luz reaches into her bag]

Luz: Before I go... [holds out the head of her Azura doll] I know it's not the same, but... [removes Azura's crown] a king shouldn't be without a crown.

King: [accepts the crown and places it on his head] This shall suffice. You there, plant! You are now under my command. [he points to something and walks off screen]

Eda: [grabs the Azura book off the table and hands it to Luz] Oh, and don't forget this.

[Luz takes it, and the pamphlet for Reality Check Summer Camp that's on top of it, and walks toward the portal. She stares at the pamphlet before putting it under the Azura book. She pauses in front of the door, looking at it. She looks back down at her book, then up, at a mirror above the fireplace]

Luz: [gasps]

[She holds up the book, on the cover of which is Azura in the foreground, with an older witch looking at a dog/cat creature in the background. She lowers the book to reveal the mirror showing a very similar image, King and Eda in the same positions as the creature and the older witch, and herself in the foreground between them. She brightens and turns around]

Luz: Okay. I know you got your head cut off, and we started some kind of prison riot, but this was the most fun I've ever had.

Eda: [blinks owlishly in surprise]

Luz: I don't fit in at home. You don't fit in here. If I stay, we could not fit in together. [she looks at the pamphlet for Reality Check one last time, then crumples it] I'm not going back to summer camp.

Eda: [chuckles] What's summer camp? What are we talking about here?

Luz: I want to stay and become a witch. Like you. [holds her book up to Eda] And Azura.

Anne : and we can't leave sasha and tom behind here

Eda: [laughing] What? All right, that's crazy. [pushes Luz's book down] Humans can't become witches.

Luz: Maybe that's because they haven't tried. If you teach us to become a witch, we'll do anything you want.

King: [pulling at Eda's dress] Let her stay! [whispers] She can make us snacks.

Eda: [smiles and picks King up] Well, I could use a hand keeping this goofball out of the cupboards. All right. I'll teach you how to be a witch. But you have to work for me before you learn any spells. Deal?

[Eda holds out her hand. Luz looks at it before grinning and crushing the two in a hug then Anne Robyn Marcy and Jerry join in]

Eda: Gah! What's going on?

King: Too tight! Too tight!

[Cut to Luz and Robyn opening the creaking door to a storage room. they unrolls some sleeping bags and throws themselves on it, before turning over and taking a picture of her and her mom out of her messenger bag. She rubs her thumb over the glass before placing the frame right next to her pillow. Her phone vibrates, and she grabs it and turns it on]

[A message from "Mom❤️" reads: How's summer camp? Luz's expression falls, and she moves her phone away from her face]

King: [clears his throat, steps into view while holding Francois] Your sleep cocoon looks fluffy.

[Luz sits up and pats the sleeping bag. King curls up at the bottom below her feet and falls asleep. Luz smiles at him before replying to her mom: I think I'm gonna like it here". Smiling, she puts her phone down, turns to the side, and falls asleep]

jerry takes out a pic of him and tom and Robyn and smiles.

in another room

Anne and Marcy walked into a spare room

Anne : this is a whole new world Beats being in a basement [ sighs and looks at a photo of her and the planters ]

Marcy : [ hugs Anne ] Don't worry we'll find sasha and tom and soon might even go to amphibia

Anne : thanks Mar-Mar

[Zoom out to the exterior of the Owl House. The giant stained glass eye above the door blinks]

Meanwhile

A young witch named Amity was training outside when she heard footsteps

Amity : who's there

Tom tripped into Amity

Amity : [scared ] who are you

Tom took a stick and made a wrote his name in the dirt

Sasha: hey tom I though we were supposed to stick together [ notices Tom with amity ]

Amity : um who are you ?

Sasha : I'm sasha waybright

[Cut to title card]

A/N yep Anne ,Sasha , Marcy , Robyn , Tom and Jerry are in a whole new world at first I was going to use charathers from ben 10 or scooby doo but wanted to try using tom and jerry since I hadn't used them in a while Please Read and Review and no flames please

and yep sasha and tom will be with Amity and don't worry if your a ture fan you will know when the slapstick will occur


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Marcy Robyn Jerry and Luz get to know each other

the screen shows Anne and Marcy in their pyjamas sleeping

man my head Anne said waking up

I think I remember being transported to a prison Marcy said

wait have you seen Sasha Anne asked

nope Marcy said before luz came in

morning guys luz said I never got her name

Oh this is Marcy wu Anne said and looked to see Marcy reading the good witch aurza

You have that too awesome luz said

thanks Robyn let it too me after she visited his uncle who was a big fan .

Meanwhile Sasha and tom was wandering around the house before Amity grabbed them

what are you doing amity asked

getting breakfast Sasha said as tom agreed

I'll bring you breakfast Amity said

thanks Sasha said as tom climbed into a bed and fell asleep

looks like mittens finally agreed on a pet a voice said

Meanwhile luz went into a storage room and got some stuff and dressed like a witch before eda woke up

who are you again eda asked causing luz to gasp in shock

I'm pretty sure she got me a crown king said and looked up

Hey my crown where is it king asked and heard drilling then hammering as there was a new hole

Robyn looked under the hole to show Jerry making his new home

Jerry give kings crown back Robyn asked as a paper ball came out of the whole

my crown king said running to it as he picked it up and glared at Jerry and tried to run in the hole and hit his head.

Ok girls Listen I need you four to run an errand for me and get me this exlir ok Eda asked and gave them a picture of the exlier and some money

This is going to be awesome Anne said.

After this we totally gotta theroize about the next Good Witch of aurza Luz said as Marcy nodded then the four of them left the place as Jerry pushed a mouse trap and King got his hand stuck on it .

YOW! king shouted

ok you two follow the girls Eda said.

Meanwhile

Tom gasped as Amity's elder siblings approched him

Aw it's a kitty from earth Edric said as Tom bounched off the bed then fell out the window

Abomintaion Emria chanted as A purple slugde monster came and caught tom and gave him to emria

Thanks Emria said before disabilling the spell.

oh um Sasha you can come out now Edric said as Sasha came out with her sword.

Woah Woah chill out girl and out the sword down Please Edric asked.

you swear you two won't hurt us Sasha asked.

nah that's my dad's job Emira said and set tom down.

Also he said we would have guests over next week so like Mittens said stay hidden Edric said as he and his sister left the room Tom and sasha sighed in rerief.

that was close eh tom sasha asked as tom nodded.

Meanwhile the group of six was walking around town as some people shot glares at them

It's just like when we arrived in wartwood Robyn said

I know right Anne said.

what happened excatly Luz said .

the residents didn't like us at first until we stood up to some evil toads Anne said.

Then Jerry and I tried to make wartwood better so people would like us but bad Idea Marcy said and laughed.

Hey look that's the place King said as they ran towards it

Hey you there Anne said 12 Jars of elxirs Anne said as a elephant giraffe hydrid came out and handed a crate to them .

Your in luck we just got it ready he said.

Thanks Luz said and payed him as Anne carried the box as they all started to walk home .

hey freaks a guy with a boot for a face said

Who are you Robyn asked.

BootKick's My name kicking is my hooby now get out of our world and leave the crate .

Jerry Laughed as Bootkick jumped up and landed behind them and grabbed Jerry

let him go Robyn said and ran towards Him as Bootkick used his headboot to kick Robyn in the face

Robyn Anne said as Her Eyes glowed blue

Come on you guys got a head start in magic no fair Luz said.

Anne ran towards Bootkick who tried to punch Anne who moved to the side and then jumped up and kicked Bootkick then landed and started punching his gut as Bootkick lifted his boot at Anne jumped out of the way then Marcy shot a crossbow around Him and tied him up as Jerry put fireworks around him then sent him blasting off as there was fireworks.

4th of july comes early Luz cheered as Robyn got up and saw fireworks .

let me guess Jerry used fireworks Robyn asked.

how did you know Marcy asked.

he did it to tom Robyn explained.

come on I wanna go home now King said as Marcy Picked him up and rubbed his Back

wait no I take it back put me down King said.

Meanwhile

Amity came home from school.

hey mittens we got you something Edric said. As Amity threw the presents in the fire

You can't fool me twice now where's mom and dad Amity said .

on business as usual Emria said as Amity climbed to the attic and saw Sasha and Tom watching Suspicon Island .

I thought you hated that Amity teased

I was bored okay Sasha said plus It's the one thing tom and his rival Jerry liked . Tom laughed as Mike was caught in a net.

Listen My parent's are gone again Amity said.

I know how it feels Sasha said and sighed My parents missed My 10th birthday for work they were never around for me All I had Was Anne and Marcy and soon Robyn .

I guess in a way we are alike Amity said .

yeah Sasha said as Sad piano Music was being Played .

no way he can play the piano Amity asked looking at tom.

yeah why Sasha asked.

My dad has been looking for a piano player Amity explained

totally sasha said.

meanwhile

The group returned with the exlixr

your alive Eda said as everyone looked suspicous .

I knew you would be alive Eda said as Luz sighed.

what's wrong now eda asked

do you think I can actually be a witch luz asked .

nope eda said but you have potential kid don't let it go to waste eda said

thanks luz said and hugged eda who groaned.

hi guys hooty said as everyone else glared at hooty

way to ruin the mood Anne said

yeah you just had to talk Marcy said .

come on guys hooty said as Jerry was looking at the ground

what's that hooty asked extended and looked down as Jerry punched him in the eye

Ok that was too far Robyn said and Jerry looked sad.

Ok it was funny Robyn said with a smile but remember we can't leave without Sasha or tom we need all if them to power up the calamity box .

Jerry nodded .

Meanwhile

amity was working on her abomitation

keep trying practice makes perfect Sasha said

thanks amity said and blushes

wait what's going on amity asked.

Meanwhile

So more humans are at the blight house hold I'll have to visit then a dark shadow said and punched the wall.

A/N

Ok time to answer reviews

championElcid

So first of all. I don't know why you have three different stories in this category when two of them are "trailers" for your story. You could have put the "trailer" on your profile, there's no reason why you should create two stories that are basically the same thing. Your "trailer' stories are less than 500 words so I would advise you delete them.

As for the story itself, I mean you basically just copied and pasted the dialogue from the first episode of Owl House with no real changes at all. Despite Marcy and Anne being in this story there was almost no interaction between them and Luz. That is a huge problem when you're making a crossover. The premise of a crossover is that you have characters from two different realms meet and interact, there was none of that between Anne, Marcy and Luz. Most people who are fans of both Owl House and Amphibia agree that they believe Luz and Anne would be friends if they ever met, that's why they want to read a fanfic that crosses these fandoms together. They want to see the characters interact with each other. Would they share some interests? Would they like the same things? Would they be friends/enemies? There's a lot of potential with a crossover of TOH and Amphibia, but I feel that this story isn't exploring any of that. You have them both in the same setting and you aren't really doing anything with that so in that regard I feel this is a bad crossover. You haven't done anything to make me invested in the story or done anything to make me enjoy the idea of the crossover premise.

Also I have no idea why you bothered to bring Robyn (from Tom and Jerry 1992) into this. As a character in that movie she did almost nothing to advance the plot, and is remembered for being rather bland. Adding her along with Tom and Jerry I feel adds nothing and this could have been a better story if you had just stuck with giving us Anne, Marcy, and Sasha instead of these other characters as well. There doesn't seem to be any point in having the Tom and Jerry characters in this story.

Finally you have some formatting problems. Your writing this like a play and for the most part it is fine but there are moments when you don't italicize actions and furthermore the actions should be in parenthesis not in brackets. It may be small thing, but with everything else I figured I'd bring it up anyway.

If I was to have one positive thing to say about this it's the idea of Sasha and Amity teaming up. That could make for an interesting story and there's a lot of potential with how that could turn out, but still it's the only good thing I could salvage from this story.

I think you need to go back to the drawing board and try again.

thanks for the advice but that was only the start each character has a reason to be here as tom and Jerry will have their own miny story arc .

Sasha will stick with amity and tom as well

next chapter is going to focus on fighting in a way also I wanted to try something new for a format and hated it

and lastly

Robyn is here manly because she has magic due to her uncle chip which will be shown later

**Author's Note:**

> by the way Robyn is 12 heading into this


End file.
